In one aspect, the subject invention is generally related to portable radios which are worn by individual listeners and is specifically directed to a portable radio necklace having a relatively flat, wide shape which is worn comfortably around the individual's neck and designed to remain secure during rigorous activity.
Portable radios which are worn by individual listeners are well known and have gained widespread popularity for use by individuals during activities such as walking or jogging or various other forms of exercise.
Typically, portable or walkabout radios are headphones or small radios with an attachment device for securing the radio to the head of the user. Such radios are bulky head gear and do not enhance the comfort of the wearer. Portable radios with an attachment device for securing the radio to the user's waist are also popular, with loose wires connecting remote earphones from the waist to the user's ears. Wearing the device at the waist may be an impediment to certain activities. In addition, a portable radio with an attachment device may not always be readily attachable to the user. For example, the device may be adapted to be worn on a belt and the user may not be wearing a belt. In either case, the portable radio may be uncomfortable or may move or become unsecured during activity. In addition, such radios are generally unattractive and are not worn except during specified activities.
Pando, U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,483 issued Sep. 28, 1976 relates to a communications device including a radio transmitter and receiver for communicating with a remote station which is worn on the body of the user. The radio transmitter and receiver have been encapsulated so as to be essentially floatable, resilient and waterproof. The required displacement to provide the necessary buoyancy to render the device floatable, resilient and waterproof is achieved by making the device bulky and employing closed cell silicon foam rubber, for example, as the encapsulating material. In order to provide proper function of the transmitter, it is necessary that the device be in intimate contact with the body of the user. This is achieved by providing the device in the form of a collar which fits closely around the neck of the user. The shape and bulkiness of the device, its fit, and the absence of external controls, adjustments, or visual indicators, constitute major aesthetic and functional limitations.
Cataldo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,129, issued Nov. 10, 1981 discloses a radio signaling device arranged to be worn around the waist of a user. The device includes a radio transmitter which is disguised as a belt buckle and a switch mechanism so that the user can actuate the device by distension of the waist. The patent is not suggestive of a wearable radio receiver or of configuration as a necklace.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable radio which can be comfortably worn by an individual, is readily attachable to the individual and designed to remain secure while the individual is engaged in various activities. There is a further need to provide such a radio which is an acceptable fashion accessory, permitting more widespread use of the radio.